


I'll do anything for you

by Rafaperez



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, LangDyne, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Scott and Hope go home together after bringing Janet back.





	I'll do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave reviews please.

_If I were Neil Armstrong_

_I would plant a million flowers on the moon_

_To bloom... for you_

_For you_

**I'll do anything for you-Kadie Hodges**

Scott was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling tired but happy when he felt someone moving and he stared down at his chest smiling at the sight of Hope, covered by the blanket staring to open her eyes and he brushed away a lock of hair from her face, putting behind her ear gently, seeing her then smile, still laying on his chest and now staring at him too.

"Morning Scott..." She murmured, seeing his soft expression.

She raised her hand, caressing his lips and then his stubble slowly, memorizing every detail of the face of the man she loved, even if she already knew them and he placed a hand over hers, kissing it.

A part of her was still scared with what had happened the day before in the bay, seeing him drowning in his giant form, the fear of losing him, but she knew she'd saved him and he was okay, they had stopped Ava and saved her mother, thanks to Scott.

The man seemed to read her well because the arm around her waist started caressing her skin gently up and down and he stared at her face, murmuring:

"I'm fine... Thanks for saving me Hope."

"I'd do anything for you." She told him sincerely, leaving his arms and then sitting on her knees, brushing her hair from her shoulder while the blanket fell and she stared at the man she now knew she loved and opened a beautiful smile, her heart lighter: "You made my world more colorful Scott and for loving you, I'd do anything for you."

"Hope..."

Her words caught him off guard, staring up at her and seeing how serious she was about doing anything for him, her eyes shining while she kept running her fingers over his face and he shook his head lightly, smiling:

"I love you Hope Van Dyne."

She bent down and kissed him, supporting her hands over his shoulders while he held her waist, kissing her back in an intense kiss. Their mouths moved together, pressing and Scott parted her lips with his tongue feeling her nails scratching his shoulders, moving her body over his and the man let her take control of the kiss, knowing it was what she wanted to show him.

Her hands started to go down toward his chest massaging while feeling Scott's heart beating as fast as her own and she smiled in the kiss, nibbling on his upper lip gently, provoking him and he groaned, deepening the kiss, his fingers finding her hair and pulling at them.

"Hope..." He murmured staring at the ceiling and catching his breath while her lips started to descent toward his chin and the the side of his neck, her lips soft and leaving a trail of kissed and lipstick on his skin making him tremble.

"For you..."

Scott felt he would go crazy of she kept touching him like that, every nerve of his body on fire while her lips were now on his chest and he kept holding her hair.

Scott then inverted their positions, staying on top and watching her dark hair forming a fan against the pillow while he joined their hands on the mattress beside her head in a sign of love and he leaned his forehead against hers, staring at Hope's beautiful face, flushed and with a smile.

"Beautiful..."

She laughed, touched, her heart melting and she squeeze his hand back while his other hand traveled to her bare back, lowering to her waist on long caresses and he kissed her with passion, wanting to reciprocate every touch and kiss and they knew that now they would have all the time of the world together.


End file.
